


Dear Hermione, Sincerely Draco

by Invisible_Sarah



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:28:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25198483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invisible_Sarah/pseuds/Invisible_Sarah
Summary: A series of owl's containing shameless flirting.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 39
Kudos: 273





	1. Chapter 1

Dear Granger,

I know this may seem out of the blue, but after how well we got along at the Ministry Ball I was wondering if you would agree to join me for dinner? I was hoping we could get to know each other better.

-D. Malfoy

* * *

Mr. Malfoy,

Although I appreciated the conversation considering our past, I don’t think getting together for dinner would be the best idea.

Sincerely,

Hermione Granger

* * *

Granger,

I think your opinion is a good one. We shouldn’t go out for dinner; I think we should go out for drinks first. Get a little loosened up. Then, if you feel like it, we can go to dinner or we can finish that mind-blowing kiss you were giving me before Weaslette interrupted us.

-The Man You Kissed Two Nights Ago

* * *

To the man I DRUNKENLY kissed the other night,

Although I appreciate your determination, I think if you remember that night, I was explaining my horrible break up with Ron.

Not to mention, it was a masquerade party and I didn’t know it was you that I was kissing.

-Granger

P.S. I don’t appreciate it when you owl me while I’m working

* * *

Dear Granger,

How could you not know it was me? How many blonde haired Slytherins do you know? That’s right. One. You knew it was me don’t deny it.

You weren’t that drunk either, you weren’t slurring your speech or falling over. If you remember you seemed to be fully coordinated because you kept up beautifully with me in that dance.

Call me Draco.

-Draco

P.S. I get responses from you faster if I message you at work.

P.P.S. What was smeared on the corner of that last letter? Desperately hoping it was chocolate.

* * *

Draco,

Of course, it was chocolate, I have a bit of a sweet tooth.

Alright, I knew it was you.

However, I remember that our interactions were in the result of you asking me to dance. I wasn’t that drunk, but you started it and I finished it. So, I do believe that our interactions can end.

The dance was wonderful.

You don’t call me Hermione why should I call you Draco?

-Granger

* * *

Dear Hermione,

I didn’t know I was allowed to call you Hermione. I hope you find the chocolates I sent with this letter to be pleasing to your tooth.

Our interactions began with the Malfoy family motto, “dance with the prettiest girl in the room and make everyone else jealous.”

I wasn’t aware that the kiss was finished, when your hands began to slide into my hair, I assumed that you were just getting started. If a kiss is how our interactions were going to end, I believe I’m entitled to one more kiss, just so I know it's officially over.

The dance was wonderful, I’ll have to remember to thank my mother for the dance lessons she forced me to take the next time I see her.

Sincerely,

Draco

* * *

MALFOY,

You sent me a BOX, a literal BOX, of chocolate not some chocolates. There is a difference.

Did the motto change recently because I thought the family motto was “constant arrogance.”

The kiss was finished, what my hands were, or were not doing isn’t my concern, and I don’t think another kiss would do us any good.

Don’t you see your mother every day at the manor?

-Hermione Granger

* * *

Dear Hermione,

I would laugh at your attempt at humor but we both know that arrogance isn’t a term used to describe a Malfoy. At least not anymore.

I don’t see why we can just go on that date. Then I can tell you all about how I moved out of the manor and into Diagon Alley. I could tell you how my father absolutely lost it and told me I would be a disgrace on the family tree and threatened to cut me off.

Tell me a secret.

I want a redo kiss.

Date?

-Draco

* * *

Draco,

Do you find it weird to write out my name? I find it weird to write out yours.

I wasn’t aware you moved out of your family home, was there a reason?

My secret. I’m glad Ron cheated on me. Although I didn’t appreciate catching him, it felt like a relief to leave without it being my fault. Frigid Hermione. Cold Hermione. Unloving Hermione.

I actually decided to not date for a while.

-Hermione

* * *

Hermione,

Considering I used to doodle your name all over my parchments I don’t feel weird about it at all.

My parents decided that they weren’t able to move on from the old ways, and when they found out I have a thing for ‘unacceptable’ women that was it.

I don’t think you’ve ever been frigid in your life, if I had to describe you it would insufferable, stubborn, passionate, gorgeous. Hermione I could go on, but I’m beginning to feel foolish considering you haven’t even said one nice thing about me.

I know for a fact; you have a date with Cormac Mclaggen on Friday night. Not dating my ass.

-Draco

* * *

Dear Draco,

You did not doodle my name.

I’m sorry about your parents.

Thank you. I don’t think people would agree with you, but I appreciate it. You’re the most eligible bachelor on Witch Weekly every year I don’t think you need me to boost your ego.

Who told you that! I am not going on a date!

-Hermione

* * *

Dear Malfoy,

How could you! You paid some guy to show up right when Cormac came to pick me up, and had him deliver an ungodly amount of flowers! How did you even know when he was coming!

NOT TO MENTION THAT YOU SHOWED UP AT THE RESTAURANT THAT YOU BOUGHT OUT!

-Granger

* * *

Sincerely Hermione,

How would I have known that you were going to THAT restaurant? Am I not allowed to be in public? Am I not allowed to eat dinner?

Call me Draco.

-Draco

* * *

Dear Hermione,

We both know I would have been a much better date then Cormac. He didn’t even bring flowers! You can’t keep ignoring me.

-Draco

* * *

My dearest Hermione,

One Date, that’s all I’m asking for.

If you keep ignoring me, I’m going to walk down to the Auror department and report a welfare check.

Adoringly yours,

Draco

* * *

Dear Draco,

Pick me up a 6 and quit owling me at work!

-Hermione


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't planning on extending this but ProfessorSpells and blueeyedsue convinced me. Sorry its short!

Dear Hermione,

I thought the date went swimmingly; can I ask you to join me for a second one?

Sincerely,

Draco

* * *

Dear Malfoy,

You were 15 minutes late to pick me up.

-Granger

* * *

Dear Hermione,

Actually, I was 15 minutes early, but I waited outside your door for thirty minutes because I enjoyed the yelling going on inside the room. It sounded like you were having a hard time trying to pick out what to wear, however you would look good in anything.

Candidly,

Draco

* * *

Dear Draco,

Despite my personal struggle, you being late was a cause for anxiety which made getting dressed much harder.

I thought you were supposed to bring flowers,

Hermione

* * *

My beloved Hermione,

On our next date I will be at your door a half hour early and promise to only listen to you grumble about your clothes for 15 minutes.

If I remember correctly, I was under the impression that you didn’t like the last time I brought flowers.

-Draco

* * *

Malfoy,

NOT WHEN I’M ON A DATE WITH SOMEONE ELSE!

-H

* * *

Dear Hermione,

Next time I’ll bring you three dozen flowers to make up for my mistake.

Sincerely,

Draco

* * *

Draco,

You didn’t even kiss me….

-Hermione

* * *

Hermione,

Seeing as it took you five glasses of wine to finally relax around me, I didn’t feel comfortable taking advantage of you.

If you would like another kiss though, you only need to say yes.

-Malfoy

* * *

Dear Granger,

Date number two?

-Malfoy

* * *

**A week later.**

* * *

Draco Malfoy,

I saw you in the Prophet today, you were on a date.

-Hermione Granger

* * *

Dear Hermione,

And?

-Malfoy

* * *

Draco,

Well don’t you think you should have told me.

-Hermione

* * *

Granger,

Jealous Granger? Seeing as I have asked you out twice now without reply, no, no I don’t think I need too.

-Malfoy

* * *

Granger,

Really funny. Flowers?

-DM

* * *

Dear Draco,

Seeing as how much I liked our first date I wanted to ask you on a second.

-Hermione Granger

* * *

Dear Hermione,

I believe his next date will be at the new French restaurant in Diagon Alley at 8pm.

Sincerely,

Narcissa Malfoy

* * *

Dear Granger,

You can’t show up on my dates when you’re not invited. I don’t even like chocolates, you know nothing about me.

-Malfoy

* * *

Dear Narcissa,

I have apparently made an ass of myself. It turns out I know very little about him. Sorry for wasting your time.

Sincerely,

Hermione Granger

* * *

Nonsense, you know things about him just not the little things. You’ve been in most of all his memories and stories as well as have had his heart for almost as many years. Call me Cissa, I have faith in you. He likes tulips and sugar quills.

His next date is on Thursday same time and place.

Go get him,

Cissa

* * *

Dear Draco,

I’m sorry I made an ass of myself. You’re right I don’t know a lot about you, but I do know you.

Can I have that second date, and show you just how much I know you?

Sincerely,

Hermione Granger

* * *

Dear Hermione,

He hasn’t stopped smiling since Thursday. I think that must be your doing.

Sincerely,

Cissa Malfoy

* * *

Dear Draco Malfoy,

How about date number three?

Sincerely,

Hermione Granger

* * *

Dear Hermione,

I don’t know…. Your lips were kind of chapped in that kiss, I think you could have done better.

Sincerely,

Draco

* * *

Dear Draco,

Does that mean you’re giving me a chance to prove myself?

Third Date?

Hermione Granger

* * *

Dear Hermione Granger,

For some foolish reason my son has forgotten that he is a wizard. Every time your letter arrives on our shared owl, he stomps to and from his room every 15 minutes or so to retrieve your letter, read it, reply, and send it off. Do my head a favor.

Come over at your nearest convivence,

Lucius Malfoy


End file.
